Leia Windu
}} * 21 ABY, | Pochodzenie = Kywalker, | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Brązowe | Kolor włosów = Czarne | Kolor skóry = Czarna | Broń = | Ranga = | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * * * Imperium Jar Jara | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = republika }} Leia Windu zd. Kenobi, właśc. Leilady Kunegunda Kenobi-Windu XIII, była urodzoną w Kywalker na , siostrą Padmé Kenobi i oraz przyjaciółką Shmi Skywalker z dzieciństwa i żoną z czasów , przed których wybuchem razem z miała swojego pierwszego syna, , pierwotnie znanego jako Stanisław. Po 4 ABY wyszła za mąż za , którego zdradziła z , wydając na świat jedno dziecko – Celinę, którą jednak zaraz po narodzinach postanowili zamrozić w , twierdząc, że nie nadają się na rodziców. Urodziła także Lowbaccę z . Swojego syna jednak oddali Katarzynie, która z kolei podarowała niemowlę siostrze Chewie'ego. W 10 ABY Leia związała się z , a niedługi czas potem razem z nim i Shmi stanęła na czele Imperium Jar Jara. Zginęła w 10 ABY, zabita przez Jar Jara podczas ataku na Rattoine, jednak po roku została przywrócona do życia przez i Lanevera Villechama. Po tych wydarzeniach ponownie związała się z Lukiem. W następnych latach Leia uczestniczyła w poszukiwaniach pierwszego miecza świetlnego, celem czego konieczne było znalezienie sześciu legendarnych broni, mających posłużyć jako klucze. Zdobywszy je, razem z przyjaciółmi udała się na . Ostatecznie jednak artefakt trafił w ręce nieznanego użytkownika Mocy. Po tych wydarzeniach Luke postanowił odprawić Leię Windu, podążając ścieżką , i wziął się z trening Bena Solo. Kobieta wróciła wtedy do Lando Calrissiana i zamieszkała z nim na . W 15 ABY oboje postanowili odmrozić Celinę i sprzedać ją, zmieniając jej imię na Rey. W 21 ABY Leia spotkała się z Chewbaccą na . Kiedy odnalazł ich tam ich syn i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, na miejsce przyjechał nieznajomy zdobywca pierwszego miecza świetlnego, którym jak się okazało, był Mace Windu. W czasie pojedynku zamordował on Lowa, a broniąc się, postrzelił samą Leię. Ta jednak ponownie wyznała mu miłość i oddała się w jego ręce, aby ratować Bena Solo. Zginęła na skutek wykrwawienia, znajdując w ramionach swojego pierwszego męża. Biografia Wczesne życie }} thumb|right|250px|Leia Windu w młodości. Leia przyszła na świat w Kywalker, miejscowości na Dantooine, jako córka Donaty Kenobi . Miała dwoje rodzeństwa: brata Obi-Wana Kenobiego oraz bliźniaczkę Padmé Kenobi. W młodości poznała Shmi Skywalkerę, z którą w późniejszym czasie studiowała. Kłóciły się także o jednego mężczyznę. W pewnym momencie Leia Windu była w związku z . Nie wiedziała jednak, że chodziła z , twierdząc, że był on . Kiedy jednak zerwała z nim znajomość, mężczyzna poślubił jej siostrę Padmé. Przed wybuchem wojny Leia Windu spotkała się z Sheevem Palpatine'em, z którym miała swoje pierwsze dziecko, Stanisława Palpatine'a, później znanego jako Snoke. Wojny klonów Małżeństwo z Mace'em thumb|left|250px|Zdjęcie ślubne z . W innym momencie konfliktu wybuchła bitwa o Dantooine. Celem było zdobycie , jednak naprzeciw nim wyszły oddziały dowodzone przez . Lei szybko udało się uwieść mężczyznę i wziąć z nim ślub, jednak kiedy jego oddziały przegrały bitwę, Jedi wrócił na , a przez to, że nie wziął rozwodu, Leia do nie mogła się ponownie wiązać. Po śmierci Mace'a została wdową. Z samego małżeństwa na świat przyszła Leia Windu Jr., o którą matka jednak nie dbała. W 12 ABY nie potrafiła sobie bowiem przypomnieć, czy przeżyła czystkę Dantooine, zorganizowaną w przez . Dalsze losy W Leia odwiedziła swoją matkę. Nie odwiedzała jej później przez ponad dziesięć lat, co jednak nie znaczy, że się z nią nie spotykała. Kenobiowie bowiem byli bardzo rodzinni, często urządzając spotkania, na które niekiedy przybywał także duch Mocy Obi-Wana. Początki Nowej Republiki Ślub z Lukiem Jakiś czas po Leia Windu poznała Luke'a i wyszła za niego za mąż. Początkowo jednak parze nie udawało się mieć dzieci. Luke marzył o chłopcu; uważał, że jeżeli do 15 ABY jego plany się nie ziszczą, zostawi swoją kobietę. Z kolei gdyby urodziła mu się dziewczynka, mężczyzna zostawiłby ją na Jakku. Romanse W 9 ABY Leia dopuściła się zdrady Luke'a z Chewbaccą. Z ich związku na świat przyszła hybryda, którą nazwali Lowbaccą, i oddali ją w ręce Katarzyny, pomocy domowej Skywalkerów. Ta jednak oddała dziecko w ręce rodzonej siostry Chewiego, która od tego momentu wychowywała go jak rodzonego syna. W pewnym momencie swojego małżeństwa z Lukiem Leia uwiodła Lando Calrissiana. Na skutek romansu na świat przyszło jedno dziecko – Celina Calrissian, którą rodzice zamrozili w , dlatego że uznali, iż nie byliby dobrymi rodziami . O tym romansie Leia rozmawiała z siostrzeńcem swojego męża, Benem . Swojego męża kobieta zdradzała także z Chewbaccą i Hanem Solo. Przygoda na Jakku thumb|right|200px|Leia Windu. W 10 ABY Luke Skywalker nawiązał kontakt z Clieggiem Larsem, który zachował swą tożsamość z masce noszonej kiedyś przez Shmi Skywalker. Chłopak był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby spełnić żądania swojego przybranego dziadka. Zdecydował się udać na Jakku, do Pajdy, która mogła znać lokalizację jego babci. Kiedy razem z , , Lando Calrissianem i swoim mężem przebywała na , postanowili razem udać się na tę wyprawę. Kiedy Solo zaproponował wzięcie , pozostali zaprowadzili go przez myśliwiec V-wing i podarowali go mężczyźnie jako prezent na urodziny. Poinformowali go także, że jego ukochany frachtowiec został sprzedany. Kiedy towarzysze wylądowali na Jakku, udali się do jednego z namiotów. Leia Organa przywitała wtedy obecnego tak Radodzieja o lokalizację Pajdy, biorąc go początkowo za kobietę, na co poprawiła ją Leia Windu. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się jednak być zadowolony z konwersacji, gdyż ważniejsze dla niego było obieranie ziemniaków na następny dzień. Obu Leiom udało się jedynie dowiedzieć, że Pajda zaginęła po tym, jak próbowała ożywić Cliegga Larsa przed dziesięcioma laty, co robiła na zlecenie Shmi Skywalker. Wtedy w namiocie znaleźli się Luke, Lando i Han. Pierwszy z nich spytał, czy Radodziej przypadkiem nie wiedział nic o miejscu bytowania jego babci. Mężczyzna nie mógł o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ rozmowę przerwał Ben Solo, który poprosił Hana o pomoc w zawiązywaniu butów. Kiedy Solo skończył tę czynność, a syn mu podziękował, Leia Windu zmusiła Radodzieja do kontynuowała, grożąc mu swoimi mięśniami. Powiedziała przy tym, że obie pochodziły z Dantooine. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Luke postanowił udać się na ową planetę, gdyż to właśnie tam mogła bytować jego babcia. Na Jakku zostali natomiast Leia Windu i Lando. Kiedy razem grzali się ognisku, piekąc kiełbaski, Lando został niespodziewanie zastrzelony przez Shmi. Kiedy dawna mieszkanka podeszła do Lei, ta podziękowała jej. Całe zajście było bowiem spiskiem kobiet mającym na celu sprawić, aby Luke nigdy nie dowiedział się o ich romansie. Następnie obie damy usiadły przy ogniu i wspominały dawne dzieje, życie studenckie i to, jak kłóciły się o jednego z chłopaków. W pewnym momencie Leia wstała i udała się w kierunku mroku ogarniającego planetę, opuszczając swą dawną przyjaciółkę. Z wizytą u matki Niedługo potem Leia wstawiła się w domu swojej matki, której nie widziała była przez jedenaście lat. Kiedy weszła do jej mieszkania, zastała ją chodzącą po suficie i sprzątającą go pomimo faktu, że mieszkanie nie miało dachu. Kiedy kobiety udały się do kuchni, Donata poczęła wypominać swojej córce jej lekkie podejście do życia. Miała jej za złe, że posiadała zbyt wielu mężczyzn. Dodała też, że jej bliźniaczka Padmé nie była u niej tylko dwa lata. Kiedy matka Lei wyszła za potrzebą, do pomieszczenia wszedł rozbawiony Gunganin. Kobieta początkowo myślała, że ma do czynienia z Feelem. Okazało się jednak, że był to Jar Jar Binks. Chociaż Leia nie darzyła sympatią Gungan, ten osobnik przypadł jej do gustu zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy powiedział jej, że ma duże pośladki. Dotychczas bowiem mężczyźni cenili w niej to, co miała w środku, a nie jej wygląd. Kiedy w pomieszczeniu zjawiła się Donata, Binks powiedział, że woli od niej jej córkę, a następnie wziął Leię pod ramię i wyprowadził z mieszkania, w którym pozostawił jej rozpłakaną matkę. Spacer z Jar Jarem thumb|left|250px|Związek z . Podczas spaceru na Dantooine Leia i Jar Jar natknęli się na Shmi Skywalker, która dowiedziawszy się od Katarzyny, że Gunganin przebywał właśnie w tym miejscu, postanowiła się do niego wybrać. Kobieta początkowo myślała, że Leia celowo go werbowała. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że Windu była w nim zakochana, Skywalker starała się przekupić mężczyznę, mówiąc mu, że jeżeli poszedłby z nią, zostałby imperatorem Imperium Jar Jara. Ostatecznie jednak Shmi i Lei udało się dojść do porozumienia. Obie zgodziły się na dalszą realizację planu pierwszej z nich. Niefortunnie dla Lei Windu jej spacer z Jar Jarem dostrzegł Han Solo. Mężczyzna poinformował o tym pozostałą część rodziny Skywalkerów. W pewnym momencie swojego życia Leia Windu otrzymała od Katarzyny, która zajmowała się analizowaniem prastarych dokumentów, ściśle tajne informacje o tym, jak zdobyć pierwszy , artefakt przeznaczony dla . Wiedzę tę kobieta miała przekazać Shmi, która chciała zniszczyć broń w obawie, że panowanie nad nią może posiąść syn wybranego, Luke. Z racji swoich dobrych kontaktów z rodziną Leia jednak powiedziała o nich Padmé i Donacie Kenobim. Powstanie Imperium Zgodnie z porozumieniem zawartym przez kobiety, Binks miał nadal pozostawać kochankiem Lei, jednocześnie stając się imperatorem Imperium Jar Jara. Przyjaciółki przetransportowały go na jedną z planet i umieściły na ławie tortur. Wtedy właśnie Shmi powiedziała Lei, że udało jej się zorganizować armię droidów, które swoim wyglądem przypominały przedstawicieli rasy Gungan. Wytłumaczyła jej także, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli one będą rządzić państwem z ukrycia, a oficjalną władzę przekażą Jar Jarowi. Miało to bowiem pozytywnie wpłynąć na wizerunek ich monarchii. Następnie Skywalkera postanowiła zaatakować Rattoine, na której mieli przebywać najważniejsi dowódcy Republiki. Informację tę kobieta także uzyskała od Katarzyny. Na zakończenie konwersacji Shmi powiedziała, że udało jej się zdobyć eliksir ożywiający, który za czasów wojen klonów mistrz Feel podarował Palpatine'owi. Zgodnie z jej planem mikstura miała posłużyć do odbudowania potęgi Sithów i zniesienia dotychczasowej . Atak na Rattoine i śmierć thumb|right|250px|Śmierć Lei Windu z rąk Jar Jara. Niedługi czas potem Shmi Skywalker i Leia Windu przebywały już na pokładzie Oka Shmi, okrętu należącego do pierwszej z nich. Były w towarzystwie skutego Jar Jara, który bardzo narzekał, że chciałby opuścić pokład razem z kobietami. Początkowo ukrywając swoją złość, Leia ostatecznie przystała na jego propozycję. Krótko po wejściu w atmosferę Oko Shmi rozpoczęło ostrzeliwanie obywateli Rattoine zgromadzonych na obchodach piątych urodzin Bena Solo. Kiedy głos zabrała , Nowej Republiki, i poprosiła o zachowanie stosunków dyplomatycznych, została ostrzelana z wielkiej lufy statku. Kiedy Leia, Jar Jar i Shmi wyszli na powierzchnię, Skywalkera wyczuła obecność kryształów w pobliskiej jaskini i poprosiła przyjaciółkę, aby poszła to sprawdzić. Zgodnie z obietnicą jednak miał jej towarzyszyć Binks. Niedługi czas później oboje znaleźli się w grocie. Gdy Leia powiedziała, że nic nie zauważyła, została ugodzona mieczem świetlnym w serce z rąk Jar Jara, który powiedział, że nie da on się więcej oszukiwać. Post mortem }} Uciekającego Jar Jara zauważył Ben Solo, który czym prędzej udał się za nim w pościg. Udał się za nim na , gdzie spotkał Rugora Nassa w towarzystwie jego żony, Padmé Kenobi. Chłopiec początkowo pomylił ją z jej bliźniaczką. Kobieta jednak szybko sprostowała zaistniałą sytuację. Pół roku po śmierci Lei życie Donaty i Padmé, które jako jedyne posiadały sekretną wiedzę, było zagrożone ze strony Shmi. Kobieta jednak nie poznała ich lokalizacji, a krewniaczkom Lei na pomoc przybyli przedstawiciele Nowej Republiki. Kiedy kanclerz Lanever Villecham poznał Padmé Kenobi, zauroczył się w kobiecie, a kiedy ta odmówiła jego miłości, otrzymał informację od Kylorenka o egzystencji jej siostry, która zmarła przed rokiem. Wtedy obie istoty rozumne postanowiły udać się na pokład Oka Shmi. Udało się im namówić Ewada do ofiarowania im eliksiru ożywiającego. Powtórne życie Przywrócenie do życia thumb|left|250px|Przywrócona do życia Leia Windu na [[Rattoine.]] Ben Solo i Lanever Villecham udali się na Ratooine, miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni widziano Leię. Kiedy weszli do jaskini, zastanawiali się, jak daleko od nich mogło się znajdować ciało kobiety. Gdy je znaleźli, Lanever Villecham stwierdził, że Leia nie była aż tak ładna jak jej siostra i zaproponował pozostawienie jej zwłok. Ben Solo jednak był innego zdania; chłopiec uważał, że skoro zadali sobie tyle trudu, aby dotrzeć na tę skutą lodem planetę, to najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zrobią to, co zamierzyli. Początkowo Ben Solo nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien użyć eliksir ożywiający, a kiedy Lanever Villecham powiedział mu, aby wlał jej go do ust, bał się, że kobieta mogłaby się zachłysnąć i umrzeć. Na te słowa kanclerz oznajmił, że chłopiec jest głupi, ponieważ Leia Windu i tak już nie żyła od pół roku. Ben Solo zatem posłuchał słów głowy Republiki, jednak szybko zorientował się, że ciało jego ciotki było tak zamarznięte, że nie dałoby rady wlać płynu do jej otworu gębowego. Lanever Villecham, coraz bardziej poirytowany, odparł, żeby chłopiec po prostu ją tym polał. Dziedzic Skywalkerów zdecydował się ostatecznie na ten krok, w efekcie czego Leia zaczęła się przebudzać, najpierw otwierając swoje wybite prawe oko, a później lewe. Przyjaciele, którzy zdecydowali się ją ożywić, wytłumaczyli jej wtedy wszystko, co zaszło. Kiedy wszyscy troje opuszczali jaskinię, Ben Solo dostrzegł w śniegu poćwiartowane ciało Katarzyny. Powrót do Luke'a W międzyczasie Luke'owi Skywalkerowi i Darthowi Ewadowi, który przeszedł na jasną stronę i wrócił do imienia „Feel”, udało się pokonać Shmi, w efekcie czego kobieta poniosła śmierć. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się na pokładzie statku Wroobel Millennium. W pewnym momencie do rozmowy dołączyli Leia Windu, Ben Solo i Lanever Villecham. Gdy tylko Leia zobaczyła Luke'a, zaczęła go przepraszać, jednak ten objął swoją żonę i pocałował ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic, darując jej wszystko i ciesząc się z jej powrotu do życia. Po chwili mąż zapytał swoją żonę, czym była tak pożądana przez Shmi lokalizacja. Ta odpowiedziała mu, że chodziło o lokalizację pierwszego miecza świetlnego przeznaczonego dla wybrańca. Babcia Luke'a bała się bowiem, że to jemu, jako synowi wybranego, a nie jej, jako jego matce, przypadnie dziedzictwo władania bronią, dlatego zdecydowała się ją znaleźć i zniszczyć. Luke odparł wtedy, że w takim razie obowiązek odnalezienia artefaktu przypadnie właśnie im. Wyprawa na Jakku }} thumb|right|250px|Leia Windu i [[Pajda na .]] Trzy miesiące po ożywieniu Lei Feel i Luke wyruszyli na poszukiwanie pierwszego miecza świetlnego, zgodzie z tym, co przekazała im Leia, udając się na . Aby jednak mogli zdobyć artefakt, musieli najpierw odnaleźć sześć mieczy świetlnych we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Do swojej podróży wykorzystywali V-wing Hana Solo. Tymczasem Leia Windu w towarzystwie Kylorenka i Lanevera Villechama udała się na Jakku, gdzie doleciała na pokładzie Wroobla Millennium, celem wylania eliksiru ożywiającego. Podczas przechadzania się po pustynnej powierzchni ciała niebieskiego Leia zapytała przyjaciół, czy aby na pewno są pewni, że robią dobrze. Dodała wręcz, że z pomocą tego płynu można by zdziałać wiele dobrego. Na te słowa odezwał się Lanever, który stwierdził, że owszem, ale nie można zacierać tajemnicy śmierci. Powiedział, że przecież ciała wszystkich osób, na których im zależało, i tak zostały już zniszczone, czego dowodem miały być zwłoki Aldebary, zmarłej żony Feela. Idąc tak, Ben Solo zapytał Lenevera Villechama, co by się stało, gdyby wypił zawartość plastikowej butelki. Kanclerz odpowiedział mu, że jest głupi, ponieważ takie zachowanie nie miałoby sensu dlatego, że on i tak już żył. Na te słowa odezwała się Leia Windu, która dodała, że płyn ten jest wyjątkowo niesmaczny. Po chwili ciszy chłopiec znowu się odezwał, tym razem pytając, dokąd właściwie wszyscy zmierzali, skoro nie miało znaczenia to, gdzie eliksir zostałby wylany, co dotyczyło nie tylko konkretnego miejsca na pustyni, ale także innych planet. Po jakimś czasie obywatele Nowej Republiki ponownie się zatrzymali i zobaczyli przed sobą ciało Lando Calrissiana leżące obok wypalonego ogniska. Lanever Villecham wpadł wtedy na pomysł, ażeby go ożywić, czemu sprzeciwiła się Leia Windu. Kobieta pamiętała bowiem, że to ona spiskowała ze Shmi, aby zabić mężczyznę po to, żeby nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o jej romansie z nim i o ich córce Celinie. Kiedy nie było innego wyjścia, obecna żona Luke'a postanowiła przyznać się do swoich przewinień. W tym jednak momencie Lando obudził się ożywiony i zaczął przywoływać Shmi, nazywając ją głupią. Lei kamień spadł z serca. Nie miała bowiem zamiaru dokończenia swoich zwierzeń. Zaproponowała, aby czym prędzej wylać eliksir. Ben Solo wziął sobie do serca propozycję Lei, jednak po chwili znowu się wycofał. Kiedy Lanever Villecham zapytał go, dlaczego po prostu nie wyleje płynu, ten odparł, że nie ma pojęcia, w którym miejscu. Sfrustrowana Leia Windu powiedziała, że zupełnie tak, jak powiedział on wcześniej, nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia, a złapawszy buteleczkę w swoje owłosione ręce, zgniotła ją i rzuciła na piasek. Kanclerz powiedział wtedy Kylorenkowi, że mógł był zrobić tak od razu. Wtedy Leia powiedziała, że przez swoją impulsywność przecięła sobie rękę, i zapytała, czy na statku jest apteczka. Dopiero wtedy okazało się, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajdował się statek. Po chwili rozpaczy, na jaką zdali się obywatele Nowej Republiki, z piasku za nimi poczęła wyłaniać się sylwetka istoty ludzkiej. Lando obawiał się, że mógł to być , chcący zemsty. Po chwili okazało się jednak, że osobą tą była Pajda, na której grób upadła rozbita buteleczka z eliksirem. Kobieta przedstawiła się i zaprosiła przybyłych do swojej posiadłości, pod warunkiem że spadkobiercy nie dobrali się jeszcze do niej. Niebawem wszyscy znaleźli się namiocie Pajdy i zostali poczęstowani zupą biegunkową. Kiedy jednak Gunganka odstąpiła ich na chwilę, Lei zaczęło coś śmierdzieć. Zastanawiała się bowiem, dlaczego przed dwoma laty Radodziej uważał, że Pajda źle skończyła. Na te słowa odezwał się Lanever Villecham. Mężczyzna był zdania, że nie powinno się jej słuchać, gdyż zgodnie z tym, co mówiono, w przeszłości zwykła walczyć za . Wtem niespodziewanie Lando Calrissian zemdlał. Widząc to, przerażona Pajda nieumyślnie wylała na jego twarz garnek z biegunką. Wtem do namiotu wbiegli Feel i Luke. Po krótkiej rozmowie mężczyźni powiedzieli Pajdzie, że według nich to ona była w posiadaniu legendarnego miecza świetlnego w żółtej barwie. Ta odparła, że rzeczywiście. Jednak mimo że artefakt znalazł się w rękach Jedi, samą kobietę do siebie, używając Mocy, przyciągnął przybyły na miejsce Figi Kapuchon, również poszukujący broni . Feel, będący synem Pajdy, chciał ocalić swoją matkę i w ostateczności oddał żółty miecz wrogowi, podczas gdy ten zabrał i ów przedmiot, i Gungankę. Na Dagobah i Kamino Niebawem wszyscy polecieli na , aby zdobyć legendarny miecz w kolorze zieleni. Będąc jednym z tych, którzy zostali na pokładzie Wroobla Millennium, Leia Windu podeszła do siedzącego i jedzącego pączka Lando i podziękowała mu, że nie wydał jej przed Lukiem. Okazało się, że Carlissian za swoją śmierć wciąż obwiniał nieżywą Shmi. Windu powiedziała mu wtedy, że bardzo za nim tęskniła, a następnie pocałowała go w policzek. W efekcie mężczyzna zapytał, czy byłoby możliwe, aby do siebie wrócili. Leia odmówiła natomiast, dlatego że obiecała swoją wierność Luke'owi. Calrissian zapytał wtedy, co z ich zamrożoną w karbonicie córką. Ta jednak nie wiedziała, a ich rozmowa skończyła się wraz z wejściem do świetlicy Feela i Luke'a. Drugi z nich oznajmił, że poszukiwanym mieczem było . Pierwszy natomiast stwierdził, że skoro Figi Kapuchon miał jego matkę, na pewno myśli, że oni będą szukać jej zamiast kolejnych artefaktów. Niebawem wszyscy znaleźli się na , planecie, na której miał być kolejny legendarny miecz. Feel zapytał Luke'a, co zrobić, po tym, jak zobaczył, iż całą planetę pokrywał ocean. Skywalker jednak w ogóle się nie martwił i kazał pilotującej Lei Windu wlecieć pod powierzchnię wody i od drugiej strony wlecieli do głównego budynku znajdującego się na tym świecie. Kiedy opuścili Wroobla, ich oczom ukazał się jeden , który przedstawił się jako , dawny , a ówczesny wicepremier planety. Lanever Villecham przedstawił mu się wtedy, podkreślając, że jest kanclerzem, i dodał, że przybywa po legendarny miecz świetlny o niebieskiej barwie, na co ten odparł mu, że trzymają go tutaj. Niebawem wszyscy znaleźli się w niewielkiej komnacie. Lama Su powiedział nowo przybyłym, że miecz ten na dziesięć lat przed początkiem wojen klonów przywiózł ze sobą Sifo-Dyas. Podobno mówił, że jest dla niego bardzo ważny, jednak ostatecznie nieopacznie pozostawił go na planecie. Po chwili wszyscy wyszli na balkon. Kiedy Feel powiedział, że ma co do tego złe przeczucia, okazało się, że śledził ich nie kto inny jak Figi Kapuchon, który w okamgnieniu zapalił dwa miecze świetlne, legendarne – czerwony i pomarańczowy. Luke podał wtedy Feelowi zielony miecz, samemu biorąc niebieski. Niefortunnie jednak Skywalker został zrzucony do oceanu. Ocaliła go jednak przebywająca tam Pajda, która poinformowała sojuszników, że Wroobel znajduje się tuż pod powierzchnią wody. Następnie odesłała ich na Coruscant, gdzie znajdować się miał fioletowy miecz. Z ksiąg, które znalazła na statku, wynikało, że powinni się udać do biura Palpatine'a. Na Coruscant }} thumb|left|250px|Leia Windu prezentująca swoje wdzięki na . Kiedy Luke, Feel i Lanever Villecham weszli do gabinetu , rozpoczęli poszukiwania legendarnego miecza. Miał nim być ten, który w czasie wojen klonów wykorzystywał właśnie Mace Windu. Broń znalazł Luke, jednak obrzydził się faktem, że była przyczepiona do niego ręka. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Lei Windu, która wszedłszy do pomieszczenia, zdejmowała zastygniętą dłoń z arterfaktu. Wtedy jednak wróciły do niej wspomnienia i przypomniała sobie bitwę o Dantooine, kiedy Mace zapukał do jej domu. Przypomniała sobie także o Lei Windu Jr., o której nie pamiętała przez wiele lat. Rozważania kobiety przerwał jednak kanclerz Villecham, który zapytał ją, czy nie lepiej byłoby wracać już na Endor, aby zdobyć pierwszy miecz świetlny. Do konwersacji dołączył Luke, który przypomniał, że nie, dlatego iż Kapuchon wciąż był w posiadaniu czerwonego, pomarańczowego i żółtego. Dokładnie wtedy do biura wszedł właśnie on. Luke i Feel, używając odpowiednio niebieskiego i zielonego, zostali szybko obezwładnieni. Wtedy też Villecham, błędnie nazywając Leię dziewicą, poprosił ją o udostępnienie fioletowego miecza, który wciąż trzymała. Ta się zgodziła, a kanclerz stanął do walki z Dathomirianinem, obezwładniając go i pokonując. W efekcie użytkownik ciemnej strony ranny wypadł przez okno, a wszystkie miecze trafiły w ręce drużyny z Nowej Republiki. Pojedynek na Ednorze }} Cała załoga Wroobla Millennium opuściła nadprzestrzeń, następnie lądując na księżycu Endora. Kiedy weszli do świątyni, Luke począł wołać Radodzieja celem poproszenia go o pomoc. Gdy mistyk się jednak nie zjawił, Leia stwierdziła, że mężczyzna musiał gdzieś pójść, nazywając go „brodatym przystojniakiem”. Lanever Villecham tymczasem podszedł pod duży ołtarz, twierdząc, że zapewne zaraz się otworzy, i nie mylił się. Kiedy oczom sześciorga przyjaciół ukazało się sześć podestów, na których trzeba było umieścić legendarne miecze świetlne. Młody Ben Solo wziął czerwony, Lando pomarańczowy, Lanever Villecham żółty, Feel zielony, Luke niebieski i Leia fioletowy, dlatego iż zawierał kawałki skóry jej byłego męża przyklejone do rękojeści. Po tym, jak artefakty zostały umieszczone równocześnie na polecenie kanclerza Villechama, podestu zniknęły. Pierwszy miecz świetlny, wyglądający znakomicie, zaś ujawnił się w głównej części ołtarza. Feel zaproponował, iż to on po niego pójdzie, czym ucieszył Luke'a, ponieważ ten bałby się to zrobić. Kiedy jednak Gunganin stał już przed pożądanym artefaktem z ręką wyciągniętą celem sięgnięcia go, zupełnie niespodziewanie pojawił się zamaskowany Mace Windu, którego tożsamości jednak przyjaciele nie znali. Używając Mocy, pierwszy mąż Lei sięgnął pierwszy miecz i w okamgnieniu śmiertelnie ugodził Feela, wymierzając mu wyrok śmierci. Luke zaś odruchowo zapalił swoją broń gotowy stanąć do pojedynku z wrogiem. Wtem jednak w komnacie pojawił się Radodziej. Powiedział, że to jemu dane jest zająć się dawnym Jedi. Kiedy przyjaciele opuszczali świątynię, zobaczyli jego walczącego z nieprzyjacielem dwumetrową laską. Opuszczając zaś księżyc na pokładzie Wroobla, zorientowali się, że mistyczne sanktuarium wybuchało. Ponowny związek z Lando Życie na Jakku Kiedy załoga była już w kosmicznej przestrzeni, chwilę ciszy wywołanej smutkiem przerwał Luke. Powiedział, że nastał krez ich wspólnej przygody oraz że będzie zmuszony odprawić Leię celem podtrzymania zasad panujących w upadłym zakonie Jedi, pomimo miłości, jaką ją darzył. Leia początkowo nie dowierzała, lecz kiedy zapytała swojego męża o wyjaśnienie, zrozumiała, że nie ma dla niego innej drogi. Kobieta spuściła swoją głowę, a gdy omalże by się nie rozpłakała, podszedł do niej Lando, szepcąc jej coś do ucha. Para oznajmiła pozostałym, że chciałaby wysiąść na Poczuła, że zaraz zacznie płakać. Wtem podszedł do niej Lando i przytulił ją. Powiedział jej coś do ucha. Następnie oboje oznajmili pozostałym, że chcieliby zatrzymać się na najbliższej planecie i pozostać tam. Lando i Leia zamieszkali na Jakku. Po trzech latach, tj. w 15 ABY, postanowili odmrozić swoją uwięzioną w karbonicie córkę Celinę i oddać ją w ręce , biorąc w zamian pieniądze. Widząc ich odchodzących, objęli się, patrząc na zachodzące słońce. W kolejnych latach Lando i Leia zamieszkali na pokładzie Wroobla Millennium razem z Donatą i Padme Kenobi, bossem Nassem i . Zdrada z Chewbaccą i śmierć thumb|right|250px|[[Lowbacca – syn Lei.]] W 21 ABY Leia dopuściła się zdrady swojego partnera Lando. Nie wzięła ze sobą swojego komunikatora, nie powiedziała także partnerowi, dokąd się udaje. W rzeczywistości poleciała na Kashyyyk do Chewbacci. Tymczasem ich wspólny syn Lowbacca, dowiedziawszy się od o swoim prawdziwym ojcu, postanowił udać się do niego, aby poznać także tożsamość matki, w czym towarzyszyli mu Ben Solo i Lanever Villecham. W pewnym momencie do dawnego kanclerza, ówcześnie pełniącego funkcję , podszedł nie kto inny jak Chewbacca. Do rozmowy wtrącił się wtedy Lowbacca, który używał języka po to, aby pozostawać niezrozumianym. Kiedy obaj objęli się pogodzeni, z namiotu wyszła Leia Windu, której kamień spadł z serca, gdy dowiedziała się, że niespodziewanym gościem nie był Lando. Murzynka wytłumaczyła wtedy synowi, dlaczego musiała go porzucić, dodając, że fajnie, że mówił , gdyż mogła się z nim dzięki temu dogadać. Wtedy jednak zupełnie niespodziewanie nadleciał statek Mace'a Windu, który zniszczył statek, którym przylecieli Lowbacca, Ben i Lanever. Dawny Jedi opuścił pokład i powiedział, że zabił Luke'a. Następnie stwierdził, że po tym, jak upora się z młodym Solo, galaktyka będzie wolna od Skywalkerów. Ben i Low, gotowi, by obronić przyjaciół, zapalili także swoje bronie. Następnie Mace zaczął wyjaśniać, że przez jednego ze Skywalkerów stracił wzrok. Zarzucił także Jedi, że to oni przeszli na ciemną stronę, na co Ben odparł, że zdawało mu się, że jemu było do niej bliżej. Wtem, dając się ponieść złości, Lowbacca ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika. Ich miecze jednak ani razu się nie skrzyżowały, dlatego iż Windu odciął mu głowę. Chewbacca krzyknął i chcąc pomścić syna, wycelował w przeciwnika swoją , jednak ten odbił wiązkę plazmową, która w efekcie trafiła Leię Windu w brzuch. Kobieta upadła na ramiona Wookieego, który następnie starał sikę udzielić jej pomocy. Kiedy wróg kierował się ku Benowi, Lanever Villecham postanowił go obronić, zapalając zdobyty jakiś czas wcześniej . W czasie pierwszego ataku Mace'a żwawo ominął jego ruchy, a za drugim z całej siły uderzył w hełm wroga, który złapał się za wystające oko oraz kawałek skóry. Tymczasem Leia Windu, która wciąż trzymała się za krwawiącą ranę, podniosła głowę i poznawszy, że ów przeciwnikiem jest jej pierwszy mąż, powiedziała, żeby ten wziął ją, zostawiając Solo w spokoju, twierdząc, że mogłoby im być tak dobrze jak przedtem na Dantooine. Kobieta wstała, aby następnie utykając, podejść do mężczyzny, na co ten pozwolił reszcie uciekać. Mace tymczasem zdjął hełm i wziął Leię na ręce. Jego pierwsza żona, widząc jego oczy, powiedziała, że wciąż wierzy, że jest w nim dobro, a następnie opadła, wyzionąwszy ducha, na co jej pierwszy mąż zamknął jej oczy i zapłakał. Post mortem }} thumb|left|250px|Herb [[Kywalker.]] Choć pozostałym udało się przeżyć, wypominali sobie los Lei, nie wiedząc jednak, że ostatecznie zmarła. Ben wiedział, że oddała się ręce wroga po to, aby ocalić właśnie jego. Jakiś czas później Luke zmierzył się z Mace'em Windu, ostatecznie zabijając go i przejmując pierwszy miecz świetlny. Dawny Jedi zarzucił przeciwnikowi, że wiążąc się z Leią, złamał doktryny zakonu. Kiedy Luke dowiedział się od przeciwnika, że Leia Windu już nie żyła, zrobiło mu się przykro, dlatego że wciąż ją kochał, jednak zataił to, aby nie pokazać dawnemu Jedi swojej słabości. Później swój żal opisywał . W roku śmierci swojej matki Stanisław Palpatine ściśle współpracował ze swoją ciotką Padme. Ta pomogła zwabić mu Donatę, Rugora, Bena, Lanevera i Lando na . Snoke ujawnił się wtedy jako syn Lei. Jednak w wyniku pojedynku z Lukiem Skywalker został ranny, a pojmanym udało się bezpiecznie uciec. Pogrzeb W dniu ujawnienia się Snoke'a zorganizowano pogrzeb Lei Windu na Jakku. Przy stosie zgromadzili się jej krewni i znajomi, tacy jak Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Ben Solo, Dexter Jettster, Pajda Chewbacca wraz ze wszystkimi innymi kochankami kobiety, Pajda oraz Radodziej. Patrząc na stos, Skywalker uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kochał żonę. Stwierdził, że to, że ciągle zmieniała życiowego partnera, spowodowane było chęcią niezasmucenia żadnego z nich poprzez odmowę. Luke'owi zdawało się, że Kywalkerianka otworzyła oczy, a jej sztuczna gałka odzyskała swój naturalny, brązowy kolor. Gdy stos pogrzebowy pękł, ciała Lei nie było, a dym uformował się w herb jej rodzinnej miejscowości. Po pogrzebie Luke pozostał na Jakku, by parę dni spędzić w osamotnieniu. Poddawszy się emocjom, duchowo przeniósł się w Nieznane Rejony, gdzie obserwował Snoke'a mordującego ostatnich spośród ocalałych Sithów. Zobaczył tam także Padmé Kenobi, po czym sam został dostrzeżony i efekcie zakończył lewitację nad piaskami Jakku, opadając na ziemię. Osobowość i umiejętności Leia Windu miała wiele rozterek sercowych i wielu wybranków życia, była puszczalska. Uchodziła za kobietę atrakcyjną. Była osobą umięśnioną. Chociaż Leia miała wielu mężczyzn, zależało jej, aby dostrzegano w niej to, co ma w środku, a nie zwracano uwagę tylko na jej urodę. Aby temu zapobiec, kobieta zdecydowała się mieć grube pośladki. Chociaż bliźniaczki Kenobi nie lubiły odwiedzać domu swojej matki z powodu panującego tam odoru, całą rodziną widziały się codziennie. Na spotkania przybywał także duch Obi-Wana. Leia do końca wierzyła, że w Macie Windu było dobro, a gniew do Skywalkerów musiał zostać czymś spowodowany. W czasie pogrzebu kobiety Luke Skywalker pomyślał sobie, że postępowanie Lei było uwarunkowane tym, że nie chciała nikogo zasmucić. W jego mniemaniu to dlatego kobieta miała tylu kochanków. Wygląd zewnętrzny Leia uchodziła za osobę atrakcyjną. Była umięśniona i owłosiona. Miała duże pośladki. Była czarnoskórą kobietą o czarnych włosach i lewym oku wybitym. Leia Windu miała wiele męskich cech. Niejednokrotnie mówiono o niej, że chodzi w spodniach. Rodzina Lei Windu Mężowie i kochankowie Dzieci Niekanoniczne pojawienia Opowieści z Dantooine W , kiedy w centrum Kywalker obchodzono sześćsetlecie, Leia Windu miała swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Dziewczyna jednak z oddali słuchała wystąpienia Kitemarusa Mathhaka. Unikała tłumów ze względu na fakt swojego ubóstwa. Następnie udała się pod studnię, przy której często spotykała się ze swoimi znajomymi. Stały tam już Barberre i Zizi. Pierwsza z nich od razu przywitała Murzynkę, pytając ją, dlaczego była smutna. Ta, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, odparła, że po prostu było jej smutno, że pomimo tak solidnego wieku wciąż nie miała swojego wybranka życiowego. W następnej części rozmowy poruszono temat bossa Nassa i jego nieudanego związku z nią. Na koniec przyjaciółki wyliczyły liczbę ludności Kywalker, z proporcjonalnym podziałem na zamieszkujące je rasy, a kiedy spostrzegły, że mieszkańców wsi było 1138, wszystkie mrugnęły porozumiewawczo. Przypadki mistrza Feela W czasie trwania wojen klonów Leia przybywała w galerii na Hothu, gdzie robiła zakupy ze swą bliźniaczką Padmé . Jakiś czas później uczestniczyła w pościgu za mistrzem Feelem na Coruscant . Na tej samej planecie zgodziła się także z Aldebarą, w której opinii jej mąż, mistrz Feel, był zbyt służalczy względem kanclerza Palpatine'a, a na koniec razem z Klementyną została w jego domu celem jego pilnowania . Uczestniczyła także w jego poszukiwaniu, kiedy okazało się, że był . Innym razem w trosce o swoją żonę Mace przystał na jedną z propozycji mistrza Feela, który groził mu, że zabije jego żonę. W 19 BBY Leia weszła w związek ze , z którym miała jedno dziecko – Sruta – spłodzone na pod koniec wojny . Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen thumb|right|250px|Porównanie zamysłu i . Leia Windu została stworzona na potrzebę alternatywnej Sagi Mariuszka przez użytkownika . Pojawiła się także w Opowieściach z Kywalker. Do fanonu w roku wprowadziły ją Przypadki mistrza Feela. W z kolei powróciła w Aucie ciemności i chociaż jej postać została uśmiercona w pierwszej serii, pod koniec drugiej ożywiona powróciła do fabuły. We wrześniu 2017 pojawiła się także w sezonie trzecim, a na początku roku w sequelu serii, Kontrataku zła. Jako matka Rey Leia Windu była wspominana w (2015) i (2017). Pojawienia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Niekanoniczne pojawienia * * * * * * }} en:Leia Windu Kategoria:Lojaliści państw monarchicznych Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci Kategoria:Ludzie